1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alkoxyfluorocycloalkenium hexafluoroantimonate salts of the formula ##SPC2##
Wherein R is lower alkyl, X is F, Cl, Br, or OR and n is 0, 1, or 2. These salts are stable at room temperature and catalyze tetrahydrofuran polymerization.
2. Prior Art
Sargeant et al, J.A.C.S. 91, 415 (1969) report the hexafluoroantimonate salt of perflurocyclopropene is not stable in air at room temperature. Law et al, J. Org. Chem. 38, 768 (1973) have prepared hexafluoroantimonate salts of fluorochlorocyclopropene but do not show any fluorinated alkoxy compounds. Scherer et al, Chem. Ber. 99, 1966 (1966)describe alkoxypolyfluorocyclobutene and cyclopentene but no hexafluoroantimonate salts.